1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a protective structure of electric cables or wires installed in a construction building, in particular to an insulative wire-clipping bushing installed onto an electricity distribution box and provided for clipping and fixing a wire such as an electric cable or an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electricity distribution box structure used for the electricity distribution of a building is a rectangular or polygonal hollow box structure to facilitate construction workers to do the work of wiring at least one electric wire. During the construction, other electric wires adjacent to the working one are usually pulled to cause an insufficient length or a scratch formed on a surface of a rubber layer of the electric wire, and thus jeopardizing our safety. Therefore, the electricity distribution box usually includes an insulative wire-clipping bushing installed into each through hole of the electricity distribution box to facilitate passing the electric wire and protecting and preventing the rubber layer from being scratched, and provide an appropriate clipping force to prevent pulling back the electric wires or having an insufficient length.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a structure of an insulating wire clipping cover as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,141, the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 is substantially an integrally formed C-shaped bushing structure made of an elastic material, and having an outer distal portion 11 and an inner distal portion 12 formed on an external side of the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1, and the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 is extended from a distal wall to a central position at a rear end for passing a wire 2. In addition, the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 has a notch 13 to facilitate the installation or removal of the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 in a through hole of the electricity distribution box, and the notch 13 can reduce the total volume and be used for passing the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 into the through hole. After the insulative wire-clipping bushing 1 is passed into the through hole, the original form is restored quickly and the insulative-wire clipping bushing 1 is fixed to the electricity distribution box. In addition, the insulative wire-clipping bushing includes a pair of claw members 14 extended in a direction from an end to the rear end, and the pair of claw members 14 are installed opposite to each other.
When use, the diameter of the clipping wire 2 is greater than the width of the notch 13, the pair of claw members 14 are stretched outwardly to have a larger volume and limited by the through hole to produce a sufficient clipping force. If the diameter of the wire 2 is equal to or smaller than the width of the notch 13, then the notch 13 will not be able to provide a sufficient clipping force due to a buffer space so formed, and thus the original function cannot be achieved.